


His Name Is...

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Funny, Gabriel - Freeform, High School AU, John Cena meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Cas' first day in his new school, Gabriel embarrasses him in the funniest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name Is...

The first day of school was always the hardest, no matter how many times you did it. At least he had his older brother, Gabriel, who promised to be by his side and help him make some friends. For Castiel, the awkward, nerdy, shy guy who preferred to be by his lonesome, the task seemed like mission impossible. But this year he would finally overcome that, freshman year, the ninth grade. New school, new possibilities.

What he wasn't expecting was the tall, dirty blond haired boy who just happened to approach him by his locker. Cas turned to him, wide eyed and unable to speak. "Hey! I'm Dean," the boy said. Cas barely heard him, he was much too lost in the candy apple green that poured into his vision.  
"I- I'm..." His words trailed off as he broke eye contact with Dean.  
"What was that?" Dean asked. Cas shuffled his feet, staring down at the floor. The weight of eye contact was too heavy to meet. Cas mumbled his name, barely audible for anyone to hear against the voices echoing in the hallways.  
"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Cas looked over his shoulder, desperately begging for the aid of his older brother. Gabriel was just leaning against the lockers, his thumb scrolling over the screen of his phone.  
"Sorry, Dean, I'm not very-"  
"Nah, man, it's fine. What was your name again?"  
"My name is..." Another pause. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just say it? If he held up any longer, Dean might as well just forget him and go on. Why was he so concerned about that, anyway? It's not like Dean meant anything to him, right? "I'm-"  
"And his name is-" Cas looked over his shoulder again where Dean's attention was pointed to. "JOHN CENA!!!"  
"God no," Cas cried. Gabriel shoved his phone right by his face, the meme blaring out of the speakers at the loudest volume possible so that it could be heard all throughout the halls. The voices that were once busily in several conversations ceased and the only thing that could be heard was Gabriel's phone. Well, that, and the sound of Dean doubling over in laughter so hard that he fell to the floor next to Cas where slid down the wall just moments before. Cas' head was buried in his knees as he tried to hide his embarrassment. His head jerked up almost instantly though as he felt an arm around his shoulders, and he saw Dean, still laughing but not as violently now as the meme died down. 

Once the bell rang above them, and after Cas jumped from being startled, Dean leapt to his feet, holding his hand out to Cas. Castiel tilted his head at first, then took Dean's hand as he pulled him up. "Come on, I'll take you to first period," Dean said. He never let go of his hand until they made it to class.


End file.
